Question: Evaluate $\dfrac jk -0.2k$ when $j=25$ and $k=5$.
Let's substitute $ j= {25}$ and $ k=5$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ {j}}{ k} -0.2{k}$ $=\dfrac{ {25}}{ 5} -0.2({5})$ $=5-1$ $=4$